Patch Notes
List of the previous patch notes New Update - September 8, 2014 *Level Cap Increase - You can now level up to 150.- Perfect evolves still stay the same (maximum evolve limit at level 100) *You can now sell multiple gear items at once. *Commander Summoning - You can find or purchase items to research old / new commanders. *Events - Support for new, upcoming events - There will be a ninja event *Diamond earning system *Support for new features that aren't live yet (Will address these in the days / weeks to come) *You will now be able to view other player's guilds more easily. *Fixed an issue where honor was not correctly updating on the PvP Leaderboard. *Fixed an issue where hero event buffs were being wiped after reviving. *Fixed an issue causing some players to not be able to find an opponent in the arena. *New guild summoning *General fixes and improvements. Upcoming Update Hi HonorBound fans, We're hard at work preparing our upcoming release for Android (in one week) and iOS (in two weeks). We wanted to share a few details about the release with you! - First, we've put together a bunch of fixes for earlier generation iOS devices (iPhone 4/iPhone 4s/iPad Mini). These fixes should also improve stability on older Android models. - Second, we're revising the weekly tournament to level the playing field more - Third, we'll be adding a system to reward players for playing HonorBound over the course of several days. Log in every day to get your daily bonus and strengthen your heroes! - NEW HEROES will become available in a new card pack! Can you tame the desert elves and add their strength to yours? - New event types will be added - stop rampaging creatures, and save Phasmer's Ember mines! - And lastly, we'll be adding numerous bug fixes from our hard-working developers! This next release is going to be huge, HonorBound fans - we hope you're excited! Update - March 12,2014 - New Weekly Leaderboard: This leaderboard will be based on your total honor gained that week instead of your maximum honor. Time to get out there and show the might of your Commander! - Gear Packs: Packs of gear appropriate to your level will now be available in the store. - Daily Bonuses: Each day you log in you’ll collect a bonus. Come back regularly to see what you find! - Coin Bags now scale properly with dungeon levels (This means more coins!). - Primal Invocation now correctly works as a pre-combat buff. - Artifact research popups have been improved to better show what you receive from Strongboxes and Ancestral Knowledge. - Cleave damage has been reduced to bring it back in line with our original intent. - Mass Regen heals less each round, but has had it’s cost reduced from 8 mana to 6. - The chance to capture a hero is now a range instead of a fixed number. This means that each time you attempt to capture a hero you should see a different starting number. Our intent with this is to make capturing a hero a more challenging, dynamic, and rewarding experience. - General Bugfixes We have another update coming soon with new content (Including the ability to research that Strange Artifact you’ve got kicking around!). Look forward to the new dungeons filled with new enemies to challenge as well as new events coming soon! Small Patch - Feb 24, 2014 Hey HonorBound Fans! We've just pushed a small patch (no update required). Here are the notes: - HonorBound is now available on your Amazon Kindle devices! - Fixed high level streak rewards. Streak reward 57 now gives revive scrolls instead of broken revive tokens. Our next release will make revive tokens work as rewards again - Fixed max HP formula for Ice Behemoth. Max hitpoints for this hero should now scale properly - Fixed evolution formula for Greenmist Shaman. - KHARAZ HERO SUMMONING ! Get early access to new and powerful heroes from our upcoming content expansion! This summoning offers 20 new heroes - can you tame the fierce warriors of the Kharaz? And remember - keep an eye out for our major release coming soon! HonorBound Live WORLDWIDE Hi Everybody! Our world-wide launch day has arrived! HonorBound is now available around the globe! You can find our game in the iOS and Android stores with the following links: iOS: https://itunes.apple.com/app/honorbound/id704781559?mt=8 Android: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.juiceboxgames.honorbound We want to grow this game into the huge success we all know it can be - so tell your friends! Tell your enemies! Minor Patch - Feb. 10, 2014 Hey HonorBound Fans! A small patch today - no update required! Also a special note from us. - We've rewritten the way PVP is implemented on our server side - this should lead to fewer lost connections while playing PVP. - Fixed several broken end game maps where players couldn't proceed. - Several time conversion costs have had their prices reduced due to player feedback. - Honor achievements goals are now in line with current honor ranking system. HonorBound will be releasing world wide on iOS, Android and Kindle phones and tablets this week. We wanted to thank all of you in our limited release for your valuable feedback. Patch 1.65.42 (Minor) - Feb. 05, 2014 Some minor patch notes today for our Android players Release 1.65.42 *Fixed loading doors to show when new assets are being downloaded to enter a new area. *Improved error tracking so we can help isolate bugs a bit better in the future. *Closed an exploit that would allow for players to PVP indefinitely (this fix effects all clients). *Fixed a few more broken gear assets. Cheers! Patch of Jan. 29, 2014 Hi everyone! We've made some major changes to HonorBound with this update! *Skip turn: Heroes can now skip a turn instead of attacking. *Capture Mana Costs: Capture can now be trained to reduce its mana costs. Along with Skip Turn, this makes Capture easier. *Capture Chance Changes: Capture chances now decrease the more times you try to capture an enemy in a single battle. *Encounter fixes: Enemies now spawn with abilities appropriate to their level *Gear asset fixes: We fixed a small number of broken gear assets *Other small bug fixes Category:App Information